Yuumalady (Kanzaki Yukiko's Part)
by Kenzeira
Summary: Ini sudah kali ketiga penyakitnya kambuh. [#HariPucukSedunia]


**Yuumalady (Kanzaki Yukiko's Part)**

 **A** ssassination **C** lassroom © **M** atsui **Y** usei

Dedikasi untuk ulang tahun dede pucuk tersayang. Selamat #HariPucukSedunia!

.

.

* * *

Maag itu mampir lagi.

Ini sudah terulang tiga kali dalam satu bulan terakhir. Isogai Yuuma perlahan membaringkan kepalanya di meja, kedua tangan tak henti meremas perut. Rasanya amat perih sampai ke ulu hati, bahkan menjalar hingga tulang belakang. Ia takkan mampu menahannya. Pada hari-hari yang telah lampau, selalu ada penyelamat (seseorang yang rajin membawa beragam jenis obat di dalam tas sekolahnya). Tapi tidak hari ini. Sosok itu tampaknya tengah asyik membolos entah di mana.

Yuuma tak sengaja mengerang, membuat anak-anak di kelas menolehkan kepala padanya. Tidak bisa seperti ini—tidak, tidak. Sebagai ketua kelas, ia harus kuat dan menjadi panutan. Ia tidak boleh terlihat lemah dan kesakitan. Sial. Maag semakin terasa menyakitkan. Ia memejamkan mata, alisnya bertaut. Hiroto segera menghampiri. Terbata, Yuuma berkata tidak apa-apa. Maag selalu datang dan pergi dengan mudah. Biarkan, dibiarkan saja. Yukiko mendekat, perempuan itu tampak khawatir.

Rasa sakit di perutnya membuat ia tak mampu fokus. Telinganya seakan mendengung—mendengung, mendengung panjang, seperti mendengar suara lebah di hutan tempat ia terbiasa mencari umbi-umbian. Ia melihat gelagat Hiroto, melihat pula kepergian Yukiko. Tak lama, Koro-sensei datang. Yuuma tak ingat lagi apa yang terjadi sehabis itu (bukan tak ingat, barangkali karena kecepatan Koro-sensei yang keterlaluan sehingga memburamkan perjalanan). Ia bangun di ruang UKS. Koro-sensei melesat tak karuan, entah kenapa. Dalam hitungan detik, obat antasid sudah berada dalam genggamannya.

"Ini sudah yang ketiga kali, Isogai-kun."

"Tidak, ini yang pertama."

"Tentu saja, itu karena Karma-kun menjadi penyelamatmu."

Yuuma tidak bisa tertawa. Ia menelan dua butir obat sekaligus, menurut pada aturan pakai kalau-kalau dalam keadaan parah, dua butir harus ditelan. Efeknya baru terasa kisaran lima belas menit kemudian. Ia belum bisa bergerak banyak. Ia hanya terbaring, membiarkan punggungnya lurus (hal itu selalu membuat perutnya agak nyaman). Koro-sensei hendak mengajar, tidak bisa menjaga. Yuuma merasa hal itu bukan masalah. Bitch-sensei pasti akan datang. Rupanya yang datang justru Yukiko, entah bagaimana bisa.

"Aku dibebaskan karena aku dianggap sudah menguasai pelajaran sastra bab baru."

Yukiko menjelaskan kebingungan di wajah Yuuma. Yuuma mengulas senyum tipis. Tentu, tentu saja, perempuan cantik itu paling cerdas kalau menyangkut sastra. Tidak ada yang meragukan kecerdasannya di kelas. Tapi, tetap, tidak ada alasan untuk membolos pelajaran hanya untuk menjaga seseorang yang sedang sakit. Ataukah Koro-sensei memang sengaja melakukannya karena khawatir Bitch-sensei tidak datang? Tipikal cara gurita jejadian, huh.

Yuuma mencoba bangkit, Yukiko segera menahan.

"Berbaring saja, tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya memastikan penyakitmu tidak kambuh lagi selama Koro-sensei mengajar."

"Tapi rasanya tidak nyaman."

"Perutmu?"

Yuuma menggeleng, dua pucuk di kepalanya bergoyang-goyang. Perhatian Yukiko sempat teralihkan. "Bukan, tapi rasanya tidak nyaman kalau ada seseorang yang memperhatikan."

Yuuma tidak paham kenapa pipi Yukiko merona kemerahan. "Aku tidak memperhatikanmu," bantahnya, "aku hanya melakukan apa yang bisa kulakukan. Tidak masalah kalau kau tidur atau melamun. Aku akan membalik badan kalau kau merasa risih."

Ia tak sengaja tertawa. "Aku tidak risih," katanya. "Omong-omong, terima kasih karena sudah memanggil Koro-sensei. Kali ini kau menjadi penyelamatku."

"Maehara-kun yang memintaku untuk memanggilnya. Kau harus berterima kasih padanya."

"Ya, aku tahu. Tapi tetap, terima kasih."

Barangkali karena wajah Yukiko waktu itu; tampak jelas ekspresi khawatir dicampur panik. Entah kenapa, ketika segala suara terdengar bagai dengung lebah, dan pengelihatan sedikit buram, hanya ekspresi di muka Yukiko yang tertangkap jelas. Yuuma seketika berpikir; ah, ya, tentu saja, ketua kelas juga manusia. Bisa terserang penyakit tiba-tiba (tidak bisa dibilang tiba-tiba sebetulnya). Ia mana mungkin terus berperan sebagai seorang ikemen yang kuat dan menjadi panutan seluruh anak-anak di kelas 3-E. Di saat sang ketua kelas sakit, siswa-siswi lain tentu khawatir dan panik. Yuuma mengambil kesimpulan sesederhana itu; bahwa sebagai teman, sudah sewajarnya Yukiko khawatir.

Melewati hari-hari yang berat; sekolah, bekerja paruh waktu di dua tempat berbeda, mengurusi Ibu yang tengah sakit serta dua adiknya, Yuuma jadi tidak punya waktu untuk memperhatikan diri sendiri. Tapi sekarang ini ada seseorang yang memperhatikannya—tidak, tidak hanya seseorang, tapi seluruh anak-anak di kelas 3-E, juga Koro-sensei. Yukiko adalah salah-satu yang paling memperhatikannya setelah Karma dan Hiroto.

Kebisuan mendadak memenuhi keduanya. Yukiko tampak tenang, sepasang matanya melihat ke bawah—ada sesuatu kah? Yuuma bertanya-tanya. Bulu mata perempuan itu sangat lentik. Semua anak-anak di kelas pasti setuju kalau Yukiko adalah perempuan paling cantik di 3-E. Yuuma tanpa sadar memandangi lama. Yukiko memandanginya pula. Yuuma kikuk seketika. Yukiko tertawa.

"Perutmu sudah merasa baik, Isogai-kun?"

Yuuma mengangguk. "Mm-hm. Ketika kau datang, rasa sakitnya sudah sedikit berkurang."

"Apakah karena aku datang?"

Ah, menggoda. Bisa saja. Ia hanya mengulas senyum.

"Aku dengar dari Maehara-kun, katanya maag-mu sering kambuh. Apa tidak sebaiknya diperiksa ke dokter?"

"Tidak sesering itu, kok. Kebetulan, aku telat makan selama tiga hari ini. Jadi, entah kenapa aku sudah menduganya. Aku pikir tidak akan separah ini."

 _Aku pikir Karma-kun tidak membolos_ , batinnya.

"Sudah tahu punya penyakit maag, tapi malah telat makan. Kau ini bagaimana."

Yuuma terkekeh. Ia ingin menjelaskan, betapa ia juga kelaparan dan ingin makan. Mau bagaimana lagi, pekerjaan menyita habis waktu, kesempatan untuk makan makanan bergizi tidak ada. Alhasil ia kadang hanya makan mi instan—atau bahkan tidak makan sama sekali. Asam lambungnya otomatis naik karena ia kekurangan pasokan makanan. Tapi Yuuma tidak menjelaskan. Itu bagian dari privasi hidupnya.

"Aku hanya tidak punya cukup banyak waktu untuk membuat makanan, Kanzaki-san."

Yukiko diam, seperti sedang berpikir. "Kalau begitu, biar aku yang membuatkan."

"Eh—apa."

"Bento. Besok dan seterusnya."

Yuuma tidak diberi waktu untuk berpikir. Bitch-sensei datang di saat waktu yang amat sangat tidak tepat. Kedua pipi Yukiko sudah semerah tomat—bahkan menjalar sampai ke cuping telinga. Bitch-sensei terlihat bingung mendapati situasi canggung mereka. Yukiko akhirnya pamit pergi, berdalih karena Bitch-sensei sudah ada di sini. Yuuma masih terpaku, terpana. Benarkah perempuan itu mengatakan hendak membuatkannya bento—besok dan seterusnya, setiap hari?

Uh-oh. Jantungnya seolah berdebum, menghentak kencang.

Yukiko akan membuatkannya bento. Besok dan seterusnya. Setiap hari. Bukankah terdengar seperti—uh … sepasang kekasih? Yuuma menggigit bibir. Pipinya ikut merona. Bitch-sensei menuduh ia dan Yukiko baru saja bicara hal vulgar. Yuuma menggeleng kuat. Ia menenggelamkan wajahnya pada bantal. Rasanya malu sekali. Tapi doki-doki. Ada untungnya juga ia kambuh. Ada untungnya juga Karma bolos. Yuuma mendadak tak sabar menunggu hari esok.[]

 **11:59 PM – October 19, 2017**

* * *

Selamat ulang tahun, dedek pucuk! /kenyotin pipinya/


End file.
